


Under the skin, against the skull

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Ishval Civil War, Royai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: He promised that he would have used the flame alchemy for doing something good, but now she hates every part of her past self that trusted Roy so much. The tattoo on her back burns like the flames that are destroying this place, burning her soul and mind
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Under the skin, against the skull

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the Royai Week 2020. Song Prompt: Little pistol by Mother Mother. I still think that I could have wrote something more meaningful and less... stupid, I guess? The title is taken from "Little Pistol" by Mother Mother, I've never heard the song before, but I must admit that I really like it and I wrote this while listening to the song over and over again.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “Under the skin, against the skull _

_ They put a little chip so that they know it all _

_ I think I might be scared _

_ Of the world and the way it makes you feel afraid _

_ And how it gets in the way” _

_ (Little Pistol - Mother Mother) _

  
  


*

  
  


Riza remembers when she used to shoot cans, always hitting them without missing once. It was her pride to always hit the target, no matter how small it was.

Now the object of her pride has become a curse. Riza shoots with her rifle, Roy uses his hands and the alchemy that her father had so jealously guarded. The long forgotten dreams of glory are nothing more than fantasies of two kids who knew nothing.

War. The extermination with which her hands were being stained, destroying her heart and soul. She thinks about Mustang, how he wanted to do something good, using the alchemy that her father created. And now Roy’s soul is on fire too.

“It wasn’t what I wanted,” she whispers.

  
  


_ Riza saw everything through the scope of her rifle. People who run away, screaming or people who embraced their dead loved one. A woman, perhaps a few years older than Riza, had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Maybe they were a gift or perhaps she was trying to save what little beauty she had left. But although she hesitated to shoot her (like many other times), the person next to her had not. The bullet fired by one of the other snipers has hit its target, and the bouquet (composed of beautiful red roses) falls from her hand and falls into the flames. _

  
  


He promised that he would have used the flame alchemy for doing something good; to save people, not kill them. 

But now she hates every part of her past self that trusted Roy so much. The tattoo on her back burns like the flames that are destroying this place, burning her soul and mind. Despite her rage she knows that Roy never wanted to use the flame alchemy to burn innocents, but he’s forced to do it because ‘orders are orders’

“Hawkeye?”

“Mustang,” she whispers in a poison-filled voice.

It isn’t his fault.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” he whispers his voice filled with grief “I didn't - I’m so sorry, Riza”

Her name hits her like a whiplash. The last time he called her by her name she was still innocent, with her head full of dreams and hope for the world.

"I don't want to use it anymore," she whispers staring at the sniper rifle "I don't want to use it anymore to kill, to hurt ... guns are not toys .. why didn't I ever realize it?"

She knew all along the guns aren't toys. But she always used it to shoot at cans, bottles and sometimes boxes. She never used a gun to kill, not until now.

"It's not your fault," he whispers sitting down next to her.

"When all this is over, Mustang," she whispers "I have a request for you."

"Sure," he nods.

Mustang.

Colonel.

Roy.

"Roy?", she whispers resting her head against his shoulder "I don't want to fight like this, never again."

"Me too."

There will be no absolution for them. Their soul will be forever stained, sooner or later they will burn exactly like those roses and what will remain of them will be only ashes. Their love doesn’t matter, what they felt for each other isn’t important anymore, because everything they touch catches on fire, and all that is left is death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
